comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1938
Earth-1938 (Which is named after the year Superman first appeared), is a reality where many heroes started appearing throughout history. History The Destruction of Krypton In 1938, the planet Krypton had it's core compromised during the civil war between the Kryptonian government and General Zod. Due to the planet's destruction being immenent, scientist Jor-El sent his only child, a boy named Kal-El, and his brother Zor-El's newborn daughter, Kara Zor-El, to Earth. But only Kal made to Earth, where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent under the name Clark, while Kara got lost in the phantom zone. In 1956, Clark moves to the city of Metropolis and becomes the superhero Superman. The Death of Thomas and Martha Wayne In 1939, Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne was born. When he was eight years old, in 1947, his parents were gunned down in front of him by mugger Joe Chill. Angry, Bruce spends the rest of his life as a vigilante, becoming the Batman in 1957. The Catwoman of the Night In 1939, an orphanage found an infant girl who was taken in and given the name Selina Kyle. She grew up a troublemaker, having been traumatized in 1947 when she witnessed the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. When she first saw the Batman in 1957, she was inspired to become Catwoman. The Crimson Comet's First Thunderstrike In 1940, Jay Garrick is born on a stormy night. He would grow up to be a child prodigy studying science, and also a star athlete. In 1958, he is struck by lightning powered by the Speed Force and becomes the Flash. The Emerald Night In 1940, Green Lantern Corpsman Abin Surr visits the Earth, where he saves a couple, the Scotts, and their newbon son, Alan, from his archenemy Sinestro. After the battle, Abin states his belief that Earth will be at the center of the universe, and Alan will be at the center of the Earth. In 1958, Alan finds Abin Surr has come to the Earth in his dying moments, exposed to radiation from nuclear bomb tests, and gives his ring to Alan, becoming the Green Lantern. The Emerald Archer In 1941, Oliver Queen is born to philanthropist Robert Queen and his wife Moira. In 1954, he and his father are marooned on a deserted island during a fishing trip and isn't found till 1959. Since then, he has become a master archer and the Green Arrow vigilante. A Black Canary's First Cry In 1941, Dinah Drake is born to (). When she was 15, in 1956, she witnessed the murder of her boyfriend Larry Lance. Afterwards, she began training as a matial artist and boxer. In 1959, she became the Black Canary vigilante. The Daughter of Paradise Island In 1941, the Amazonian queen Hippolyta sculpts her daughter Diana out of Clay. In 1959, Diana begins a journey into civilization, becoming the Wonder Woman, bearing armor blessed by the gods. The Legion Superhero In 1941, Jimmy Olsen is born to (). He works as a photographer with Clark Kent and Lois Lane for years until he fuses with a Brainiac Suit in 1966, becoming Brainiac 5. The Once and Future King of the Sea In 1941, the atlantean queen Atlanna traveled to the surface and had an affair with lighthouse worker Tom Curry. Months later, she delivered their son Orin to the surface, to be raised by Tom as Arthur Curry. In 1959, he learns of his origin and becomes the king of Atlantis, and the heroic Aquaman. The Manhunter Cometh/The Roswell Incident In 1947, an incident in Roswell, New Mexico teleported the martian J'onn J'onzz to the Earth. Resolving to be a protector of Earth like he was a protector of Mars till his wait to return home, he has become the Martian Manhunter. The Scarlet Speedster's Lightning Bolt In 1956, Barry Allen is born to Dr. Henry Allen and his wife Nora. In 1967, Barry's mother was murdered and his father framed by the Reverse-Flash. Barry was adopted by Jay Garrick. Barry eventually became a police officer working with crime scene investigations. In 1979, Barry was struck by a speed force powered lightning and became the new Flash. The Last Daughter of Krypton In 1959, during a battle with a Kryptonian monster, a fracture in reality was created by Superman and out of nowhere a starship similar to the one that Clark came to Earth in. He opens it and finds his cousin Kara, who is still a baby! Feeling responsible, Clark takes her to his parents until a plan can be made. During this time, Clark's old friend Lana Lang was visiting and decided to adopt the baby, naming her Linda Lang. In 1969, Linda debuts as Clark's sidekick Powergirl, before becoming Power Woman in 1977. Lantern, Parallax, Spectre In 1959, Hal Jordan is born the youngest son of Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan. When he was a child, his father died testing a new plane before his eyes. This eventually lead him to become an air force pilot that would test the planes of Ferris Aircraft. Hal eventually becomes the new Green Lantern in 1977. Foundation of the Justice League In 1960, the alien conqueror known as Starro attacked Metropolis, using it's spawn to force humanity into it's thrall. The Martian Manhunter recruited Superman, Batman, Catwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman to fight the menace. When the tyrant was defeated, the team was chistened the Justice League. The Fate of the Gods In 1965, Wonder Woman (Diana) was battling against mad god Ares, when he used a magic spell to create a duplicate of Diana, as an infant. Deciding to raise the girl as an amazon and a human, she gives to her the name Donna Troy. Donna grows up to become the Wonder Girl before settling into becoming Troia at 18 years old, in 1983. Cupid's Archery In 1966, Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake get married after years of dating. The Lantern of Will and Rage In 1968, Guy Gardner is born to Roland and Peggy Gardner. Because of his father's abuse and his brother Mace being a shining star in the family, Guy grew up a juvenile delinquent. However, Mace was a police officer and got him straightened out, even repairing his relationship with his father. In 1986, Hal was briefly unable to use the powr ring, so Guy stepped up and became Green Lantern whenever Hal couldn't answer the call. The Ice Queen In 1968, Tora Olafsdottir is born. However, a childhood trauma has caused her to reress the memories of her family. Since she is a metahuman with ice powers, she chooses to become Ice. The Daughter of the Arrow In 1969, Mallory Queen is born to Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake. Growing up she proved to be an expert in both of her parents style of combat. But feeling she needs to make her own legacy, she becomes the White Canary. Wedding of the Century In 1970, Clark Kent, at age 32, marries the love of his life Lois Lane. The Soldier In 1971, John Stewart is born in Detroit, Michigan. Growing up, he joined the Marine Corps, before retiring to become an architect. At age 25 in 1996, he was chosen to uphold the title of Green Lantern. The Girl with Wings In 1971, Kendra Saunders is born to Michael Saunders and Trina Saunders. When she was 18, in 1989, she had committed suicide. However, she was resurrected by the spirit of Shayera Thal, a Thanagarian Warrior Princess. When she returned to life, she became the Hawkgirl, before eventually becoming Hawkwoman. The Daughter of Superman In 1972, Lucy Kent, the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, is born. Growing up with powers similar to her father, she was able to become Supergirl in 1982, before becoming Superwoman in 1990. The Son of Superman In 1974, Jonathan Kent, the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, is born. Growing up with powers similar to his father, he was able to become the new Superboy in 1984, before becoming the new Superman in 1992, allowing his father the free time to finally buy the Daily Planet. The Son of the Night In 1980, Richard "Dick" Grayson is born to John and Mary Grayson, acrobats of Haley's Circus. After his parents were murdered during a performance by Tony Zucco after the owner of the Circus refused to pay protection money in 1988, Bruce Wayne saw so many similarities between himself and the orphan, and took him in as a son, raising him to become Robin before he grows up to become Nightwing in 1998, at the age of 18. The Princess of Another World In 1980, princess Koriand'r is born to King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, the youngest of Princess Komand'r and Prince Ryand'r. But Komand'r was jealous of her little sister and exiled her to Earth. She chose to become the hero Starfire. The Animal of Man In 1980, Garfield Logan is born, however, he was left at an orphanage run by Dr. Niles Caulder, who raised the boy like he was his own son. In 1988, Garfield witnessed a battle between Martian Manhunter and Sinestro. There was an accident, and Garfield needed a blood transfusion of the rare O-Negative Blood. The Martian Manhunter managed to save the boys life, but he became a shapeshifter. Deciding to become Beast Boy, he is J'onn's sidekick for years before growing up into the Changeling. The Fastest Of Them All In 1986, Wally West is born to Rudy and Mary West, making him the nephew of Iris West-Allen, the wife of Barry Allen. When he was 10, in 1996, he was exposed to a similar accident to his uncle, becoming the Kid Flash. Eventually, he grew up to become the Flash. Fire and Ice In 1988, Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottir become married. The Eye in the Sky In 1989, Barbara Gordon is born to Jim Gordon and his wife Sarah. She grew up fascinated with Batman, eventually making a costume for herself. She starts out as Batgirl, before she meets Bruce Wayne and becomes Batwoman. The Frozen Heir In 1990, Jesse Gardner is born to Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdottir. Growing up with his mother's ice powers, he decides to call himself Captain Cold, to honor the redeemed thief, Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold. The Crimson Archer In 1993, Roy Harper is born to Roy Harper, Sr. and his wife Dawn Harper. Roy's expertise in archery and his teenage years as a troublemaker, he eventually became the sidekick of the Green Arrow, Speedy. But his mistakes as a drug addict and an alcoholic forced him to quit, until he returned as a hero after the birth of his daughter Lian in 2014, becoming the Red Arrow to clean himself up for his daughter. The Girl From Another World In 1993, M'gann M'orzz, the niece of J'onn J'onzz, has been teleported to the Earth in a manner similar to her uncle. Deciding to join him as a hero, she becomes Miss Martian. The Son of Many Nations In 1994, Connor Hawke is born to Moonday Hawke and who is heavily believed to be Oliver Queen. Regardless, Oliver feels it is his job to raise the boy when he learns of him, eventually training him to be the new Green Arrow in 2012. The Chosen One In 1994, Kyle Rayner is born to Aaron Rayner and Maura Rayner. Growing up a fan of superheroes, he eventually became a graphic artist, working on comic books. During a deal for a new comic book in 2016, he is chosen to become the new Green Lantern. The Daughter of Gods In 1996, Cassie Sandsmark is born to Helena Sandsmark and Zeus. Growing up, she meets Diana, becoming a close friend, eventually becoming Wonder Girl in 2006 due to her demigod status. In 2014 she becomes the new Wonder Woman. The Prodigy Ward In 1996, Tim Drake is born to Jack Drake and Janet Drake. Growing up a fan of Batman, he figures out that Dick Grayson is Nightwing, and then figures out that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He proves himself an athlete and genius and becomes the new Robin after his parents were murdered in 2006. In 2014, Tim grows up to become the Red Robin. It didn't take him long to date Cassie. Wedding of the New Millennia In 2000, John Stewart and Kendra Saunders become married. In 2002, their son Rex is born. The Wedding of Two Worlds In 2007, Dick Grayson and Koriand'r are married. In 2010, their daughter Mar'i Grayson is born. Characters The Justice League * Batman II (Tallant Wayne), born in 1974, the son of Bruce and Selina. Formerly Robin. * Huntress (Helena Wayne), born in 1977, the daughter of Bruce and Selina. * Fury (Lyta Trevor), born in 1976, the daughter of Steve and Diana. * Aquaman II (Arthur Curry, Jr.), born in 1972, the son of Arthur and Mera. Formerly Aqualad. * Aquawoman (Tula), born in 1975, the wife of Arthur Curry, Jr.. Formerly Aquagirl. * Flash III (Ted Allen), born in 1981, the son of Barry and Iris. Formerly Kid Flash. * Superman III (Kon-El/Conner Kent), born in June 1993, Conner is the clone of Clark who was created for when a Kryptonian attacks the Earth. Formerly Superboy II. * Wonder Man (Robert Long), born in 1986, Robert is the son of Donna and Terry. * Powerman (Mickey Olsen), born in 1989, the son of Jimmy and Linda. Formerly Powerboy. * Star Sapphire (Jessica Jordan), born in 1985, the daughter of Hal and Carol. * Tempest (Garth), born in 1996, the apprentice of Arthur. * Cyborg (Vic Stone), born in 1980, a man who was turned into a machine man. * Raven (Rachel Roth), born in 1980, a half demon sorceress. * Black Canary II (Laurel Lance), born in 1994, the fiance of Connor. * Arsenal (Tommy Wilson), born in 1992, the son of Mallory and Joe. Allies * Carol Ferris, born in 1959, the wife of Hal. * Soranik Natu, born in 1994, the fiance of Kyle Rayner and the daughter of Sinestro. * Lena Luthor, born in 1990, is the daughter of Lex and Brainiac 8. Girlfriend of Mickey. * Mera, born in 1941, the queen of Atlantis and wife of Aquaman. * Dolphin, an amnesiac woman who is the wife of Garth. * Steve Trevor, born in 1941, the husband of Diana. * Iris West, born in 1956, the wife of Barry. * Terry Long, born in 1965, the husband of Donna. * Wendy Logan, born in 2009, the daughter of Garfield and Rachel. * Linda Park, born in 1986, the wife of Wally. * Jai West, born in 2016, the son of Wally and Linda. * Meloni Thawne, born in 1981, the daughter of Eobard and wife of Ted. * Bart Allen, born in 2011, the son of Meloni and Ted. * Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. * Ra's Al Ghul, the teacher of Bruce. * Damian Wayne, born in 2006, the son of Bruce and Talia. * Jason Wayne, born in 2000, the son of Tallant and Lyta. * Joe Wilson, born in 1969, the son of Slade and husband of Mallory. * Arthur Curry III, born in 2000, the son of Arthur Curry, Jr. and Tula. * Thomas Kent, born in 2005, the son of Jon Kent and Helena Wayne. Injustice Gang * Brainiac, created in 1958, is a next generation supercomputer that has become a supervillain. * Lex Luthor, born in 1940, is Clark's greatest enemy. * Brainiac 8, created in 1967, is the daughter of Brainiac. * Ocean Master, an enigmatic enemy of Aquaman. * Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne), a time travelling enemy of the Flash. * Joker, born in 1940, the Batman's greatest enemy. * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson), the world's greatest mercenary.